Le règne
by JustePhi
Summary: Dans un monde futuriste où Internet a remplacé tous les médias et où les vidéastes sont érigés en modèles et en stars internationales, quatre adolescents se retrouvent confrontés à la fin du monde. Librement inspiré du travail de certains Youtubeurs.
1. Stars du Net

**Chapitre 1 : Stars du Net**

_Lycée quelconque de Madrox, 27 septembre 3014, Onze heures du matin. _

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'elle fout Danaé ?! Râlait Burt.

-Ben elle est en retard. Pour changer. Dit Gaëlis. Combien tu paries qu'elle est avec Mandy ?

-Je passe. Elle est _toujours_ avec Mandy. »

Gaëlis ne releva pas. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et se renfrogna. Burt était un râleur de première catégorie et un pleurnicheur de haute gamme, mais c'était son pote. Danaé était une surdouée perpétuellement en retard, Mandy une catastrophe ambulante, mais elles étaient ses potes. On s'y faisait.

« Au fait, Linx sort une nouvelle vidéo lundi. »

Gaëlis bondit et poussa un rugissement :

« Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

-Mec, je te fais le coup à chaque fois. Me dis pas que t'y as cru quand même ?

-Crétin. »

Linx. Son idole.

« Par contre, Zecut prépare son nouvel épisode. Ajouta Burt, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Il sort demain. »

Gaëlis le regarda avec méfiance.

« Ça c'est vrai.

-Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? Dit une voix derrière eux. »

Burt se retourna.

« Pas trop tôt ! Ça fait une demie heure qu'on est là !

-Relaxe, mec soupira Mandy, une petite brune aux cheveux courts. On est là maintenant. »

Gaêlis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? Répéta Danaé en attachant ses cheveux châtains.

-Zecut. Son nouvel épisode sort bientôt, mais Gaêlis refuse de me croire !

-Pourtant il l'a annoncé ce matin. Lâcha Mandy. De toute façon il arrivera jamais à la cheville de Salulégik.

-Oui oui on sait, la coupa Burt. _Ooooh Salulégik c'est le meilleur il est géniâââl_, la singea t-il.

-Et toi alors ! _Ooooh Zecut il est trop beau_ et gnagnagna. Riposta la brunette.

-N'importe quoi, marmonna le jeune garçon, le visage cramoisi. »

C'était leur sujet d'engueulade de prédilection : quel vidéaste était le plus drôle, le plus original, le plus stylé. Les Stars étaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur Internet. Depuis la faillite du cinéma, en 3000 (les quatre adolescents avaient à peu près deux ans à l'époque) les vidéos postées sur le Web chaque jour se comptaient à la pelle. C'était le meilleur moyen pour devenir riche et célèbre : faire marrer les gens depuis un écran. Mais les maîtres incontestés étaient les célèbres Linx, Zecut et Salulégik. Depuis un an ou deux déjà, ils étaient les coqueluches de la Toile et des journaux people. Chaque nouvelle vidéo postée par l'un d'entre eux provoquait une vague déferlante d'articles de blogs, de critiques sur les forums et de batailles entre les internautes par commentaires interposés.

Linx était celui qui avait commencé les vidéos en premier. Sa toute première, un documentaire sur le dinosaures (ces créatures imaginaires fascinaient de plus en plus les gens), avait obtenu plus de quatre milliards de PL (Pouces Levés, pour les ignares). Ça faisait rêver. Une personne sur trois dans le monde s'était fendu la poire devant cette vidéo. Jamais un sujet digne d'un exposé de collège n'avait autant fait marrer un tiers de la planète ! Du jamais vu.

Salulégik était plus récent sur la toile mais tout aussi apprécié. Sa spécialité était de montrer d'anciennes vidéos, celles postées alors que le cinéma et la télévision existaient encore, et faire des blagues dessus. Et puis Salulégik était un super acteur, il caricaturait des tas de personnages différents (un hippie, ce peuple mythique deu 20ème siècle, un homme pervers, un enfant...et tant d'autres) en changeant de voix. C'était à mourir de rire. Salulégik en plus avait un animal chez lui, mais pas n'importe lequel : le dernier panda de la planète Terre (tous les autres avaient été décimés par les chinois).

Et enfin, Zecut, le roi de l'absurde et du non-sens. Sa coupe de cheveux devait être à la mode en 2014 peut être, et encore ! Mais justement, il était tellement décalé, tellement loufoque, tellement je-m'en-foutiste au dernier degré que c'était juste impossible de ne pas rire. Vraiment. Et lui aussi était accompagné dans ses vidéos d'un animal : son chien Grégoire (qui débitait des blagues au kilomètre).

Depuis que les OGM avaient permis aux animaux de parler et que la télévision avait été anéantie, Internet avait décidément un tout autre visage...

Junia, maire de Madrox, se leva tôt ce matin. Elle alluma son ordinateur et regarda les dernières vidéos postées. Elle eut un sourire sarcastique. Les Stars...ces bouffons. Ils n'étaient rien face à elle. Rien du tout.

Elle se pencha et alluma son micro.

« Lieutenant ? Lancement dans l'opération dans dix minutes. Tenez vous prêts.

-Bien reçu, grésilla une voix mécanique dans le micro. Compte à rebours activé. »

Junia se rendossa dans son fauteuil, satisfaite. D'ici quelques heures, le monde allait prendre conscience de sa puissance. Le régne d'Internet allait devoir prendre fin aujourd'hui.

Et ces soi disant « Stars du Net » en paieront le prix.


	2. Coup d'état

**Chapitre 2 : Coup d'Etat**

_Chez Linx, 29 septembre 3014, Huit heures du matin._

Linx lisait tranquillement un livre sur son ordinateur. Il avait posté sa dernière vidéo hier, cela lui laissait largement le temps de préparer la suivante.

Interrompant sa lecture, il alla rapidement sur Internet lire les réactions de son public. Comme toujours, il y avait du bon et du moins bon, mais globalement la vidéo avait eu pas mal de succès. Il commença à dicter un petit message de remerciement pour ses fans à son ordinateur. Le service après vente quoi. Tout à coup, on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenaient sur le seuil. Et l'un était la copie conforme de l'autre.

_Chez Salulégik, Madrox, au même moment._

La jeune star ouvrit sa porte. Deux hommes se précipitèrent sur lui et le baillônèrent sans ménagement.

« Mais ?! Mais lâchez moi enfi...mmmmh ! Mmmh ! »

Salulégik n'était pas spécialement trouillard. L'un des personnages qu'il jouait avait peur en permanence, mais il faisait semblant bien sûr. Là il ne faisait pas semblant. Il se débattit avec fureur, ses pieds frappant un peu tout sur son passage alors que les deux inconnus le traînaient à moitié jusqu'à un van.

Balancé sur la banquette arrière, le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Des sièges en cuir et non de plastique. Ce véhicule était une antiquité. Mais il y avait plus grave. Madrox était entièrement vide.

Et Madrox entièrement vide à cette heure de la journée, c'était mauvais signe.

_Quelque part dans le monde au même moment._

Zecut ne comprenait plus rien. Lui qui était une véritable référence à matière de situations illogiques et d'absurde n'avait aucune explication rationnelle à tout ça. On l'avait agressé chez lui alors qu'il postait une vidéo, baillônné, flanqué à l'arrière d'une voiture et voilà plusieurs heures qu'ils roulaient. Vitres teintées bien sûr, donc il ne savait même pas où il était, et les deux tarés qui étaient à l'avant refusaient de lui répondre.

Enfin la voiture s'arrêta. Le conducteur se retourna vers lui.

« Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur Taniel. »

L'agressé fronça les sourcils. Cette voix...n'était pas humaine. Elle semblait...synthétique ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Le deuxième type l'avait empoigné par la veste et le tirait à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque bâtiment. Il essaya vaguement de se défendre, mais tout seul, et baillôné contre deux autres, c'était impossible. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas spécialement un as aux sports de combat.

Ils déambulèrent dans des couloirs vides pendant plusieurs minutes. A droite, à gauche, de nouveau à gauche, ils montaient, repassaient à droite...un véritable labyrinthe, tout les couloirs se ressemblaient. De longs couloirs gris avec des portes fermées. Ces mes cherchaient une salle en particulier. Mais laquelle ?

Enfin, l'un deux le lâcha et tapota un code en masquant sa main. La porte s'ouvrit et Zecut fut poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un boucan qui était tout sauf rassurant.

La pièce était sombre. Toutefois le jeune homme distinguait vaguement deux silhouettes dans le fond. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha. Par terre, Linx et Salulégik étaient recroquevillés. Les deux Stars levèrent des yeux incrédules vers Zecut.

« Yo. »

_« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Junia, maire de Madrox, et aujourd'hui je suis votre nouvelle présidente...N'opposez aucune résistance, ou les Excellents se feront un plaisir de régler votre cas. Soyez de mon côté, et tout ira bien. »_

Serrés face à l'ordinateur de Danaé, les quatre adolescents suffoquaient de colère et de peur.

« Mais regarde là ! Regarde là cette hystérique ! Hurla Mandy, en larmes. Elle prend le contrôle du pays par la force et après tout sucre tout miel...

-Ferme là ! Gueula Burt qui était agrippé au fauteuil comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_« Bulletin spécial. Quelques heures après le coup d'État, trois grandes personnalités du Web ont été pris en otage par l'armée internationale... »_

« QUOI ? Monte le son ! Monte le son ! Trépigna Burt. »

_« ...Zecut, Linx et Salulégik, vidéastes, ont été mis en prison aujourd'hui pour, je cite, « donner l'exemple ». Désormais, toute création indépendante sur Internet sera passible de mort... »_

La vidéo montrait les stars brutalisées, puis jetées dans une cellule. Mandy poussa un cri d'effroi.

« Mon Dieu ! C'est horrible ! Ils leur ont rasés la tête, regardez ! »

Salulégik et Linx étaient effectivement chauves.

« Pas Zecut au moins, fit remarquer Burt avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Bah avec la coupe collector qu'il a, tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient voulu la conserver ! Ricana Gaëlis.

-Vous pourriez avoir un peu de décence ! Protestèrent les filles. »

_« ...de fait, notre émission s'arrête aujourd'hui pour des raisons judiciaires plus qu'évidentes. Ces images seront les dernières que vous recevrez de notre chaîne..Hé ! Non ! Aïe ! Mais...mais lâchez moi ! »_

Il y eut un grésillement puis plus rien. La vidéo s'arrêtait là.

« Bon, les gars, lâcha très sérieusement Gaëlis. L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, au bord des larmes. Je crois que c'est la fin du monde. »


	3. Acolytes

**Chapitre 3 : Acolytes**

_Madrox, 30 septembre 3014, cinq heures du matin._

Gaëlis tournait en rond dans la pièce sans écouter les lamentations de ses amis. Il réfléchissait. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il voulait donner, au fond il se pissait dessus. Il était épuisé par sa nuit blanche passée à arpenter Madrox, il avait peur pour ses parents, pour la petite sœur de Danaé qui n'était pas chez elle, pour ses idoles. En deux jours il avait perdu dix ans, c'était rien qu'un gosse qui voulait son papa et sa maman. Mais il faisait bien semblant. Et ses amis comptaient sur lui.

« Il y a forcément une solution. Répéta t-il pour la énième fois.

-Les rejoindre en taule ? Débile. Appeler les flics ? Avec ce bordel, même pas la peine d'essayer. Fouiller la ville pour retrouver nos proches ? Déjà fait : Ils sont nulle part. Le lycée ? Que dalle. Énuméra Danaé, à bout de nerfs. On a envisagé toutes les possibilités...

-Mais putain, hurla le jeune homme, tu crois que ça m'amuse de rester coincé là à rien faire alors que c'est la fin du monde ?! »

La jeune fille se préparait à répliquer, mais Mandy leur fit signe de se taire et se pencha à la fenêtre de l'appartement.

« Y a...quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît... balbutiait une voix dans la rue déserte. »

Mandy écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix...

« NOM DE DIEU ! »

Un panda. Et un chien. Là, devant l'immeuble. Leur immeuble. Un panda et un chien, penauds et égarés, au pas de la porte. Le premier faisait à peu près la taille des adolescents, et devait peser cinquante kilos. Mouillé. Le second était encore plus minuscule, de la taille d'un jouet, au poil beige et aux longues oreilles. Ils étaient sales et visiblement épuisés. Danaé ferma les yeux, se pinça le nez et inspira longuement.

« Il. Y. A. Un. Fucking. Panda. Ici. Articula t-elle., incrédule.

-On est...on est désolés, balbutia le chien. Je suis Grégoire, le...l'acolyte de Zecut, on va dire, et lui c'est Maestro, il vit avec Salulégik mais on l'appelle Panda, je sais pas si vous nous connaissez...si vous nous avez déjà vu sur Internet...On a besoin d'aide.

-Oh mon dieu, ils sont encore plus mignons en vrai ! S'écria Mandy. Même si, je, ouais, non c'est pas le bon moment pour...

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Burt, les yeux écarquillés. »

Machinalement, la petite troupe s'était dirigée vers le canapé. Mandy fouilla dans les placards et trouva un paquet de cookies. Les yeux de Grégoire s'illuminèrent.

« C'est...Zecut et Salulégik. Nos colocs'. Ils ont été capturés par la blondasse et ces robots. Junia machinchose... »

D'un signe de tête Gaëlis indiqua qu'ils étaient au courant. Maestro mordit dans un cookie, déglutit et repris ses explications :

« Quand mon boss s'est fait enlever, moi j'étais dans la chambre en train d'apprendre mes répliques pour le prochain épisode. J'ai entendu des coups, mais le temps que je sorte...il était plus là...et je l'ai vu sur les vidéos...

-Moi j'étais en train de roupiller tranquille, intervint Grégoire. Les robots ont essayé de m'attraper, mais Zecut m'a crié de me sauver, donc j'ai couru et je me suis planqué. Y avait personne dans les rues, alors je suis allé chez Salulégik pour lui demander de l'aide. Panda était tout seul aussi, et on a décidé de marcher pour trouver de l'aide. Et nous voilà. »

Il y eut un long silence. Les deux animaux semblaient encore sous le choc. On voyait bien qu'ils tenaient beaucoup à leur boss. C'était émouvant et particulièrement perturbant, mais Danaé ne perdait pas l'essentiel de vue :

« Bon. Admettons qu'il n'y ait plus que nous dans ce quartier. C'est quoi la suite ?

-Ben...on va à la prison de Roston pour les libérer. Non ? Demanda le chien, inquiet.

-Mais...on va tous se faire massc..Aïe ! Protesta Burt en se prenant un coup de coude.

-Mettons qu'on arrive jusqu'à Roston, sachant qu'aucun de nous n'a le permis et que les transports en communs sont bloqués. Dit Danaé. Qu'on atteigne la prison sans se faire arrêter. Qu'on passe les gardes de la blondasse qui seront devant la porte qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir. Qu'on entre dans le bâtiment et qu'on trouve leur cellule sans faire choper. Qu'on les libère...*

-Il faut aussi ouvrir la porte de leur cellule, et avec des gardes devant...

-Ouais bon, mettons qu'on fasse tout ça. Qu'est ce que les Stars peuvent faire après ? Reprendre leurs vidéos peinards pendant que le monde agonise ?

-Ils pourraient renverser Junia. Répondit le panda d'un air grave. Reprendre le contrôle. Les gens les aiment, pas elle. Ils les écouteraient. S'ils se débarrassaient d'elle, tout serait arrangé. Je sais qu'ils le feront.

-Il y a bien la voiture de mes parents...murmura Gaëlis. J'ai pas le permis, mais j'ai déjà conduit. Au point où on en est...

-C'est hors de question ! Éructa Burt. J'ai pas l'intention de faire confiance à un chien et un panda, aussi mignons soient ils ! Je veux pas crever. »

Les trois autres adolescents échangèrent un regard. C'était leur seule chance. Leur dernière. Ils se levèrent.

« N'y pensez même pas. Les menaça Burt.

-Personne ne t'oblige à venir, répliqua calmement Gaëlis. A plus tard. »

La porte se referma sur lui et les deux animaux. Burt se leva d'un bond.

« Les mecs ! Attendez moi ! »

.

_**Note de l'auteur **: La fiction est de nouveau en ligne car la première version publiée ne me plaisait pas ^^. Ce sera publié de manière très irrégulière._

_Petite précision : vous avez été très nombreux à ma demander qui étaient ces Stars : des vampires, des descendants de nos youtubeurs favoris...J'ai simplement repris le concept des émissions et des personnages qu'ils jouent (en gros) et **transposé** en 3014, mais libre à vous d'imaginer autre chose ! Les noms sont volontairement débiles et les allusions à leur travail aussi (genre le Panda ^^) tant mieux si ça vous fait rire !_

_(*) Le monologue de Danaé est inspiré du film « Ocean's Eleven », pour ceux qui connaissent ;-) A bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres. JustePhi._


	4. Les Excellents

**Chapitre 4 : Les Excellents**

_Roston, 30 septembre 3014, Midi._

Le voyage en voiture jusqu'à Roston, une grande ville dans le Sud réputée pour sa prison, dura plus de six heures. Ils conduisaient à tour de rôle ou dormaient...quand ils arrivaient à dormir, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas malgré leur fatigue.

Burt pleurnichait pour tout et n'importe quoi en répétant à intervalles réguliers qu'ils faisaient une énorme connerie et qu'ils allaient tous y passer avant d'avoir atteint la fleur de l'âge. Mandy posait des questions à tout bout de champ : « Et si on se fait contrôler ? Et si on arrive pas à entrer dans le bâtiment ? Et si ils se faisaient tous exécuter avant qu'on arrive ? »

« Ferme là, d'accord ? Coupa Danaé qui se réveillait tout juste. On im-pro-vise, point barre. De toute façon, précisa t-elle avec un regard féroce, les Stars sont seulement retenus en otage. Junia les utilise pour faire pression sur les gens. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle veut, elle ne les exécutera pas. C'est lamentable.

-On est arrivés. Lâcha Gaëlis en coupant le contact. Je me mets pas trop près de la prison, y a forcément des soldats de Junia autour.

-Putain, pesta Grégoire qui avait repris des forces. Est ce qu'on sait seulement d'où elle sort, cette foutue armée ?

-Des clones. Des robots. Murmure Danaé. »

Cinq paires d'yeux la fixèrent avec effroi.

« Mais...qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

-Vous étiez trop occupés à reluquer les cheveux de vos chouchous pour faire attention, répliqua Danaé, acerbe. Les types qui les embarquaient sur la vidéo, vous avez pas remarqué ? Ils sont tous identiques. Même taille, même visage, la même expression neutre et froide. Pas d'émotions. La seule déduction logique, c'est celle là : ces hommes ont été faits de toutes pièces. »

Il y eut un long silence. Chacun enregistrait l'information sans même songer à la remettre en doute. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de déduire ça, c'était Danaé. _Des clones_, songea Burt, _des robots...faits de toutes pièces...une armée...mais alors, ça veut dire que... _Il releva la tête. Les autres arrivaient à la même conclusion.

« Cela veut dire que...ces mecs sont _programmés_ pour tous nous abattre ? »

Le regard de Danaé en disait long.

_Un peu plus tard, même endroit._

« Sérieux les gens, je le sens pas. Ça va jamais marcher.

-T'as une meilleure idée peut être ? Riposta Gaëlis

-Nan mais, en admettant que j'arrive à rentrer dans la prison avec tes conneries, comment tu veux que j'arrive à trouver leur cellule ?

-Merde, Mandy, j'en ai aucune foutue idée. Tu marches, tu regardes dans toutes les cellules, tu les trouves et débrouilles toi pour pas te faire attraper par les soldats.

-En attendant je fais tout le boulot et toi t'en fous pas une.

-C'est fini oui ?! S'écria Danaé. On perd du temps, là. Burt, Gaëlis, Panda et Grégoire, avec moi. Phase 1 du plan. Mandy, tu rentres et tu fais discret. »

L'adolescente souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, mais garda le silence. Elle descendit de la voiture, suivie des autres. Danaé s'approcha d'un humanoïde, en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air le plus cruche possible.

« Je peux vous aider ? Lui demanda le robot. »

Danaé écarquilla un peu les yeux histoire d'être un peu plus crédible, maîtrisant sa peur. Ce regard vide, ce ton monocorde et mécanique...il était terrifiant.

« Je...oh...je me suis perdue. Où suis je ?

-A la prison de Roston, mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à entrer.

-Je...oui, oui...hum. Peut être pourriez vous... »

Elle eut un petit rire niais. _Ça va foirer, ça va foirer_, pensa t-elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Burt et Mastro s'approcher du deuxième robot et Gaëlis se rapprocher subrepticement d'elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à entrer. Répéta le soldat.

-Certes, mais je...vous comprenez, je ne sais pas où est ma famille alors je me disais que...qu'elle était ici...vous pourriez...faire une exception ?

-Vous n'êtes pas autori... »

Grégoire surgit alors de nulle part et le mordit de toutes ses forces à la cuisse. Se détendant comme un chat, Gaëlis atteignit l'arrière du crâne du robot et le frappa à la tempe. Il s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Son collègue tourna la tête mais Burt cogna de toutes ses forces et le mit également KO, avec l'aide de Panda. Mandy se précipita vers la fenêtre du rez de chaussée et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Puis elle se glissa à l'intérieur et disparut de leur vue.

« Je me suis défoncé la main...geignit Burt. Costauds, les petits soldats.

-Arrête de te plaindre, c'était presque trop facile, répliqua Gaëlis.

-Je me demande pourquoi il n'y a pas eu d'alarme quand elle a cassé la fenêtre.

-Aucune importance. C'était sûrement une cellule vide dans laquelle elle est entrée.

-Mouais. Ça fait un peu kamikaze ton truc quand même.

-Sûrement. »

_Au même moment, Intérieur de la prison._

Mandy était sans conteste impressionnable et se faisait violence pour ne pas rebrousser chemin. Elle se glissa dans le hall, qui grouillait de robots. Elle se faufila dans un couloir vide, en oubliant presque de respirer. Tout était sombre, toutes les portes étaient les mêmes, avec juste une petite ouverture grillagée. Beaucoup des cellules étaient occupées.

« Zecut ? Linx ? Chuchota t-elle. »

Soudain elle entendit des voix. Sans réfléchir elle se plaqua au sol et se roula dans un coin sombre en croisant les doigts. Une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années engueulait copieusement un humanoïde.

_ Junia ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici cette salope ?_ Enrageait Mandy. Cette folle avait mis son pays à feu et à sang, fait disparaître sa famille et enfermé ses idoles. Mandy mis toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. _Résiste, résiste...tu vas tout faire rater._

« Vous m'avez amené le prisonnier Salulégik en retard, agent 45G. Je me moque qu'il se soit débattu, vous êtes des Excellents. Vous savez ce qui arrive aux agents qui ne se montrent pas à la hauteur de mes espérances. C'est votre dernière chance.

-Bien Capitaine. Répondit l'agent 45G avant de s'éloigner. »

Des _Excellents_. C'était donc ça, ces foutus clones sortis de nulle part. Mandy se crispa. Quand le couloir se vida de nouveau, elle reprit ses recherches. Elle erra encore plusieurs minutes. C'était plus que glauque, ces murs gris, ces couloirs vides, et ce froid qui la faisait frissonner à tout bout de champ.

Soudain une main la saisit à l'épaule.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que... »

Un coup. Puis le noir.


	5. Juste trois types

**Chapitre 5 : Juste trois types**

_Prison de Roston, 30 septembre 2014, Milieu de l'après midi_

Mandy rouvrit les yeux, le crâne douloureux. Un Excellent la tirait vers une cellule. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal, traînant des pieds et en essayant de le mordre. Mais quand elle vit le visage de ses compagnons de cellule, elle se figea. Les trois Stars, eux, ici ! Dans sa cellule ! L'Excellent la poussa en avant et claqua la porte dans un terrible bruit métallique.

C'était totalement surréaliste, elle, en prison, face à Zecut, Linx et Salulégik. Mandy se pinça de toutes ses forces, histoire d'être absolument certaine que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve. Salulégik lui adressa un sourire hésitant et un vague geste de la main (elle manqua s'évanouir) mais Linx ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Salut petite, lâcha Zecut d'un air las. Quel bon vent ? »

Mandy eut un sourire vaguement idiot, mais se souvenant les raisons de sa présence, elle se ressaisit et leur expliqua :

« C'est à cause de Junia...La blonde qui vous a envoyés ici. Elle a fait des robots qui s'appellent des Excellents, et moi et les copains nous sommes vos plus grands fans. Donc on a pris la voiture parce que Gaëlis avait un plan mais j'ai un peu foiré mais j'ai fait super attention pourtant ! Et bref, l'idée c'était de vous libérer pour que vous preniez la tête du pays avant que ce soit la guerre. Voilà.

-Ouais. Hum. Je crois que j'ai pas tout compris. Lâcha Salulégik, l'air abattu.

-Si si, c'est très simple, assura Zecut. C'est le merdier.

-Depuis...depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?

-Quelques heures. C'est quand même drôle qu'il faille nous balancer en taule pour se rencontrer enfin, dit Salulégik.

-Hilarant, répliqua Linx d'un air qui disait exactement l'inverse. Je m'étouffe dans mon rire à l'idée d'être coincé en prison avec vous. On aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

-T'avais l'air moins pénible dans tes vidéos, répliqua Salulégik, irrité.

-Hum. Pas toi, c'est clair. Tu es aussi coincé que je le pensais.»

Après cette conversation peu engageante, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressèrent la parole. Jusqu'au lendemain chacun d'entre eux resta dans un silence buté. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Les plus grandes stars internationales _boudaient. _Comme des enfants de quatre ans.

Mandy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu...déçue. C'était bien sûr horrible d'être en prison, et que ce soit la fin du monde et les Excellents et tout ça. Mais...mais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait sa rencontre avec ses idoles. Elle avait espéré rencontrer trois potes, des humoristes, des mecs ouverts quoi. Genre un Zecut qui aurait sorti des phrases surréalistes pour mettre l'ambiance, ou un Linx prêt à mettre au point un plan diabolique pour sortir d'ici et prendre le pouvoir, ou un Salulégik qui l'aurait protégée et parlé de son panda. Mais non, c'était juste trois types normalement normaux et à bout de nerfs coincés dans une prison minuscule. _Si l'avenir du pays repose sur eux, on est mal barrés, _pensa t-elle.

.

_Pendant ce temps, hors de la prison._

Danaé tapota sur son smartphone. Pas de connexion Internet. Et elle n'arrivait pas à joindre sa meilleure amie, qui était sur messagerie depuis plusieurs heures.

« Bon, annonça Gaëlis, je reprends tout depuis le début : on a frappé deux Excellents et pris leurs armes, du coup l'alarme a effectivement été déclenchée et notre agent est on ne sait où dans le bâtiment. On ne peut donc évidemment pas rentrer, Mandy et les Stars sont forcément à l'intérieur mais on ne sait pas où exactement. On peut même pas se faire passer pour des Excellents, vu qu'ils ont tous la même tronche. Ha oui, et on n'a pas de réseau. Ça s'annonce plutôt pas mal. »

Sa lamentable tentative d'humour ne déclencha aucune réaction. Burt se lamentait et Danaé tapotait le volant avec impatience, signe chez elle d'une intense concentration.

« Il faut trouver le moyen de rentrer, autrement que par la porte d'entrée. Il y a bien une porte de service quelque part...le tout c'est de la trouver. Mais rôder autour du bâtiment, c'est trop risqué...on va se faire prendre.

-Et pourquoi moi j'irais pas ? Intervint Grégoire. »

Gaëlis le fixa, incrédule.

« Parce que tu es un chien. Et si tu te fais choper on aura l'air malins.

-Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'on a l'air malins, là tout de suite, railla le Panda. C'est une super idée, Grégoire. Trouve les, mène les en sécurité. Demande au boss et à la petite de nous envoyer un message ou un truc comme ça. Tu t'en sens capable ?

-C'est une question ? »

L'acolyte de Zecut sauta de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la prison. Gaëlis poussa un soupir exaspéré et marmonna:

« N'importe quoi...»

Grégoire fit le tour du bâtiment, grattant les portes, mettant son nez aux fenêtres, la plupart d'entre elles dotées de barreaux métalliques. Il entendit des bruits de pas. C'étaient deux Excellents qui patrouillaient. L'un deux se saisit d'une sorte de badge et la passa devant le mur. Éberlué, le chien vit une porte s'ouvrir : elle avait été peinte de la même couleur que le mur de manière à ce qu'on ne la voit pas. Reprenant ses esprits, il se précipita derrière les deux robots et réussit à se glisser dans le bâtiment avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il se plaqua au sol et commença à avancer, le plus discrètement possible, avec la sensation de rejouer ces films d'espionnages américains que Zecut regardait tout le temps. Au souvenir de son patron, il accéléra un peu la cadence. On comptait sur lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi important.


	6. Double jeu

**Chapitre 6 : Double jeu**

_Prison de Roston, 30 septembre 3014, Dix huit heures_

Après deux heures de silence total, n'y tenant plus, Mandy commença à siffloter une chanson dont elle ne se rappelait plus le titre, histoire de tuer le temps.

« Oh, les Beatles ! Devina Linx. Ça faisait longtemps...»

Son visage s'assombrit. Il se redressa (jusque là il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre) et étira ses muscles endoloris.

« On peut rien faire ici. Je m'emmerde. Continua t-il dans un élan de poésie.

-Au moins, on n'est pas dans des cellules séparées, fit remarquer Zecut.

-Ha oui c'est bien d'être tous ensemble, pas vrai gamin ? Murmua Salulégik d'un ton lourd de sous entendus. »

Il se râcla la gorge, confus.

« Ahem, désolé. Déformation professionnelle. »

Il se leva lentement et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Vous êtes bien plus petit en vrai qu'en vidéo, lâcha étourdiment Mandy.

-Pardon ? Demanda la star, perplexe.

-Bien vu, ricana Linx en donnant un coup de coude à Mandy. C'est son point faible. »

Gênée, la jeune fille balbutia des excuses. Salulégik agita la main pour montrer que ça n'avait pas d'importance (en fusillant Linx du regard) et continua de tourner en rond en marmonnant Dieu-Sait-Quoi.

« Tu peux nous tutoyer tu sais, ajouta Zecut en s'efforçant de sourire. La prison, ça crée des liens. Et au moins on est à l'abri des fans dangereux.

-Quels fans dangereux ? On est si horribles ? Releva la jeune fille, vexée.

-Il a la trouille cet imbécile, expliqua Linx. Il est agoraphobe, il a peur de la foule. Enfin, peur de la foule qui pourrait l'empêcher de fuir, comme des fans hystériques. Ou alors des zombies. Hé, ça ferait bien dans ma prochaine vidéo ça !

-Je préfère me limiter à mes vidéos et aux réseaux sociaux c'est tout. Dit Zecut en ignorant le ton dédaigneux de son collègue. Raconter des blagues en vrai face au public, ça marchait au millénaire dernier.

-Agoraphobe, murmura l'adolescente. Mon dieu. Et puisqu'on en est aux confidences, Linx est claustrophobe et Salulégik un vampire ?

-Pas du tout, répliqua joyeusement Linx. Je suis légèrement schizophrène.

-Vous...tu es...schizo ? Sérieusement ?

-Ouais. Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que mes vidéos sont à la fois débordantes de culture et d'intelligence, subtilement mélangées avec des conneries. Ironisa t-il. Je te raconte pas la source d'inspiration permanente que c'est ! Il y a deux moi en moi. Enfin...bref, tu m'as compris. »

Mandy se frotta le visage. Elle se redressa et s'adossa au mur de la cellule, émue et stupéfaite à la fois. Un schizophène, un petit, un agoraphobe...Comme quoi, les écrans ne reflètent pas toujours la réalité !

« Je veux pas interrompre votre quart d'heure de révélations, lâcha Salulégik avec agacement, mais est ce que vous comptez réellement vous faire exécuter sur place ? Ou on tente de sortir ?

-Des renforts arrivent. Le rassura Mandy, sans être vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Et nos animaux ? Demanda Zecut, les yeux brillants. Grégoire et Panda ?

-Aussi. Ce sont même eux qui nous ont demandé de l'aide. »

Salulégik et Zecut poussèrent un unanime soupir de soulagement.

« On va tous s'en sortir !

-Sérieusement ?! S'écria Linx. Vous mettez votre vie entre les mains de quatre ados, dont une qui a _brillamment_ réussi à se faire enfermer avec nous ? Ne le prends pas mal surtout, ajouta t-il.

-Non absolument pas, répliqua Mandy, glaciale. Tu peux même rester ici si tu veux.

-Bon, on va pas se lancer dans ce débat, dit précipitamment Zecut. C'est quoi le plan de tes amis, petite ?

-Je...euh...je...

-Zecut ? Fit une voix de l'extérieur. Zecut ?! C'est moi ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond, interdit. Mandy se précipita à la porte, pleine d'espoir. Cette voix c'était...

« Grégoire ?

-Ha bah enfin ! Ça fait des heures que je vous cherche !

-Grégoire, coupa la jeune fille, y a une espèce de trappe métallique pour faire passer la bouffe. Rentre. Ou peut être que tu es trop gros ? Ajouta t-elle.

-Ta gueule, rétorqua le chien en se faufilant par l'ouverture.

-Mais ce con de chien ! Éclata Zecut en prenant ledit con dans ses bras. »

Linx leva les yeux au ciel mais eut le bon goût de ne rien dire.

Grégoire s'assit et expliqua :

« C'est les autres qui m'ont envoyé. J'ai réussi à trouver une porte de service et j'ai fait toooout le tour de cette taule pour trouver votre cellule. Danaé vous demande de la contacter. Vous avez vos téléphones ? »

Mandy fouilla dans ses poches, l'air horrifié.

« Je...ils ont dû me le piquer quand ils m'ont assommée !

-Pareil pour moi, confirma Salulégik.

-Et moi, ajouta Zecut en retournant les poches de sa veste.

-Heureusement que je suis là, jubila Linx. Vous connaissez tous la technique du « je donne mon faux portable au prof pour pas me faire choper en cours ». Ben voilà. Ils m'ont pris mon vieux téléphone...et j'ai planqué l'autre sur moi. »

Il tendit le fameux portable, triomphant.

« Me remerciez pas surtout, dit il devant l'absence de réaction des autres.

-Mais bon dieu de merde, râla Salulégik qui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que le remercier, t'en as encore pour longtemps, ou tu l'appelles ?

-Dis tout de suite que t'en as rien à foutre.

-Voilà. C'est ça. J'en ai rien à foutre. »

D'un geste vif, il s'empara du précieux téléphone et dicta un message,aidé de Grégoire. Mandy saisit le numéro de Danaé et l'envoya.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda t-elle à Grégoire.

-On s'arrache. »

.

_« Grégoire avec nous, il est entré par une porte de service, aile ouest, près du local à déchets. Votre amie va bien et nous aussi. Phase 3 ? Salulégik. »_

Les trois adolescents, suivis du Panda, quittèrent le van. Ils étaient partagés entre le soulagement provoqué par le sms et les questions qu'il soulevait. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest, tantôt rampant et tantôt se cachant pour échapper aux humanoïdes, heureusement assez peu nombreux de ce côté là.

« Ne bougez pas. Murmura Danaé. Je pars en reconnaissance devant. Si la voie est libre, je siffle. OK ?

-Trop dangereux pour une fille, répliqua Gaëlis en se redressant.

-Bouge seulement de deux centimètres, le menaça la jeune fille et je t'enferme dans le van. Je te jure que j'en suis capable. »

Son ami se rassit en rongeant son frein. L'adolescente se leva et avança de quelques mètres. Soudain, elle se retrouva face à face avec une femme. Blonde. Sans âge, de petite taille. Terrifiante.

« Jeune intruse...murmura la femme. Je vous attendais... »


	7. Labyrinthe

**Chapitre 7 : Labyrinthe**

_30 septembre 2014, 20 heures, A l'intérieur de la prison de Roston_

Les évadés cavalèrent à travers tout le bâtiment. Zecut aperçut une porte qui menait vraisemblablement à un sous sol. Il donna quelques coup d'épaules dedans pour l'ouvrir et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils descendirent un escalier très sombre et très raide. Mandy pensa : _« S'il vous plait, si on s'en sort tous, plus jamais je ne m'embrouillerais avec Burt et les autres. Je ne sécherai plus jamais les cours. S'il vous plait. »_

L'escalier débouchait sur un long couloir carrément inquiétant.

« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, gamin, murmura Salulégik en contrefaisant sa voix.

-Tu peux arrêter de jouer tes personnages en permanence ?! S'agaça Linx.

-Pas fait exprès. Grommela le jeune homme, vaguement confus. Désolé. Même si je trouve ça particulièrement ironique de la part d'un schizophrène.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça avec tes personnalités...

-Quand vous aurez fini de draguer, les coupa Zecut, vous pourrez vous intéresser un peu à ce qui se passe ? Je crois qu'on est dans un putain de labyrinthe, là.

-Je crois aussi, renchérit Mandy. Y a des couloirs dans tout les sens... »

Ils errèrent des heures durant dans les labyrinthes, pensant trouver la sortie sans cesse sans jamais la trouver réellement. Seule, Mandy serait devenue folle. Mais se savoir en compagnie de ses idoles (qui étaient tous déjà sacrément dérangés) lui remontait un peu le moral. De temps à autre ils se lançaient quelques vannes débiles pour tuer le temps puis reprenaient leur marche silencieuse. Essouflés, personne n'osait réclamer une pause. Salulégik craqua le premier : il s'assit sur le sol en disant qu'il abandonnait. Tous s'écroulèrent, soulagés.

« Ça va Linx ? Demanda Mandy. Ton bras ?

-Je vais très bien, grogna le blessé, l'air de défier quiconque de le contredire.

-Zecut ?

-Bof. Passable. Je suis juste traumatisé. Dit-il en retirant les lunettes de soleil. »

Salulégik fit une grimace. Le visage de la star était complètement violet d'un côté, son œil gonflé et noir. Mandy eut un sifflement admiratif.

« Eh béh...rappelle moi de ne jamais devenir ton amie, Linx. »

Salulégik ricana mais, sous le regard furieux de Linx, il se ressaisit. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit...un joint.

« Un pétard ? T'es sûr de toi là ?

-Arrête. C'est juste pour faire passer la douleur. Je vous jure. Tu ressens plus rien du tout, c'est génial. T'inquiètes pas, le Hippie a eu sa dose.

-Euh...les lunettes, la came...dit Grégoire. Tu te balades toujours avec les accessoires de tes personnages sur toi ?

-Ouais. Depuis qu'une bande de fans hystériques m'a agressé en pleine rue parce que j'ai oublié d'imiter le Patron, je suis prudent tu vois.

-Franchement, vu comment il est d'habitude, protesta Linx, je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de le faire planer. Il va être incontrôlable.

-...M'en fous. Répliqua Salulégik. Fallait y penser avant de le cogner.

-En tout cas je n'en prends pas, ajouta t-il. J'en ai pas besoin.

-Et dire que je pensais que c'est moi qui avais une mauvaise influence sur toi...murmura Zecut. »

.

Gaëlis se leva.

« Hé ! Où tu vas ? S'affola Burt.

-La ferme. Je rejoins Danaé. C'est de la folie de lui laisser courir le risque.

-Bravo, très malin. Articula le Panda, le ton cassant. T'as raison remarque, quitte à foirer le plan, autant le foirer au maximum. Elle t'a dit de pas bouger. Rassieds toi.

-M'est égal. »

Le jeune garçon avança de quelques pas. Il se plaqua au coin du mur et jeta un œil discret autour de lui. Il vit Danaé, à une dizaine de mètres, qui lui faisait face.

Danaé, très pâle.

Dané qui parlait avec une femme.

Qui lui serrait la main.

Une petite bonne femme blonde.

Gaëlis cligna des yeux, se pinça, re-cligna des yeux, se pinça encore. Il ne cauchemardait pas. C'était bien sa meilleure amie qui le trahissait sous yeux.

« Putain de merde. »

.

Les trois Stars, Grégoire et Mandy décidèrent de se séparer. Ils reprirent leur recherche de la sortie, se croisant sans cesse entre deux couloirs et s'interpellant entre les cloisons.

« On arrive à rien ! Hurla Linx lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous au même endroit de nouveau. »

Fébrilement, Mandy ressortit le téléphone pour la énième fois. Toujours pas de réseau. Dans un sous sol, c'était prévisible.

« Merde, merde, merde. »

Salulégik flanqua un coup de pied rageur dans une cloison, jura parce qu'il avait oublié que les cloisons étaient en béton (et donc que frapper dedans était une mauvaise idée) et se tourna vers Linx. Sa blessure au bras était vraiment moche et sa main était ensanglantée.

« Linx, fais voir ton bras. Tu devrais te reposer.

-Mais c'est bon, grogna la Star avec humeur. C'est rien. La balle m'a à peine éraflé.

-Ta main est pleine de sang, alors arrête de me prendre pour un con.

-Ne me touche pas. Je vais très bien, je te dis. Lâche moi avec ça. »

Salulégik poussa un long soupir. Il ne connaissait pas son collègue que depuis quelques jours, mais c'était assez pour comprendre que niveau fierté, personne d'autre ne tenait la comparaison. Ce mec était déterminé à crever sur place.

« Perso, je suis pas contre une pause, annonça Zecut en s'asseyant le dos au mur. »

Tous les autres y virent un signal pour s'asseoir et s'écroulèrent avec un soupir de soulagement, exténués. Même Linx consentit à s'installer. Salulégik adressa un regard reconnaissant à Zecut. Mandy se recroquevilla et murmura :

« Vous croyez qu'on va s'en sortir ? »

Un silence.

.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Danaé ne nous aurait jamais trahis, affirmait Burt.

-Tu l'as vue partir bras dessus bras dessous avec la blondasse comme moi, oui ou non ?

-Elles n'étaient pas vraiment bras dessus bra...

-Ferme...ta gueule...de...Panda ! *

-C'est bon, on se calme. Intervint Burt. On va se débrouiller sans elle. Tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu. On libère tout le monde, on retrouve Danaé et elle va nous expliquer pourqu...

-Putain, mais tu t'écoutes quand tu parles ?! Explosa Gaëlis. Qu'est ce que t'as dans la tête ? Tu vois pas qu'on est dans la merde, tu vois pas que Mandy s'en sortira pas, que Danaé nous as lâchés et que dans quelques heures elle aura tout avoué ? Tu vois pas que plus le temps passe moins a de chances de s'en sortir, tu vois pas que notre plan est juste pathétique ? Arrête de penser que tout le monde est gentil, que tout le monde te veut du bien, arrête de croire ça, arrête de te comporter comme une serpillière, sérieux arrête c'est insupportable. C'est la fin du monde, MERDE ! »

Burt se figea, très pâle. Jamais Gaëlis ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Et au lieu de lui faire de la peine, comme ça aurait normalement du être le cas, il ne s'en sentit que plus fort. Le jeune homme se leva, raffermit sa prise sur son arme et, d'un signe de tête, fit signe au Panda de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de service indiquée dans le SMS. Gaëlis soupira et leur emboîta le pas.

**Note de l'auteur **: *Pas pu m'empêcher de reprendre cette réplique^^ Laissez une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt pour la suite, Phi.


	8. Au complet ?

**Chapitre 8 : Au complet ?**

_Nuit du 30 septembre au 1er octobre 3014. Prison de Roston._

Combien de temps étaient ils restés plongés dans cette léthargie ? Une heure ? Deux ? Mandy avait cessé de compter. Linx réfléchissait (ou faisait la gueule, avec lui c'était difficile de savoir) Salulégik et Grégoire somnolaient et Zecut jouait avec le téléphone qui contenait quelques jeux stupides, histoire de tromper l'ennui.

Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un crier :

« Ohé ? Les gars ?

-Ma...Maestro ? Bégaya Salulégik, se réveillant en sursaut.

-Yep.

-Nom de dieu ! Je le savais ! Je savais que tu me laisserais pas tomber ! Tu es le meilleur ursidé de la planète !

-Trouvez vous une chambre par pitié ! Rétorqua Linx, exaspéré. Vous êtes où ?

-On va vous guider à la voix. »

Un quart d'heure, trois collisions, et une engueulade plus tard, Mandy se retrouva éblouie par le soleil et tapa dans les mains/les pattes des trois stars et de leurs acolytes elle se précipita vers Burt et Gaëlis, folle de soulagement.

« Bon, on va y aller avant que cette scène de retrouvailles vire au gay. Lâcha Zecut. »

Burt le foudroya du regard mais n'osa pas s'insurger contre son idole.

« On rejoint Danaé ? Demanda Mandy, pleine d'espoir.

-Ben...c'est à dire que Danaé...heu...comment dire ?

-Bon attends, ça va prendre une plombe ton truc, s'impatienta Gaëlis. Elle nous a trahis comme une merde, voilà. Donc si je la retrouve, ce sera pas pour le plaisir. Vu ?

-Attends...que...quoi ? Bredouilla Mandy, effondrée. Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

-Ecoute, on a vraiment pas le temps là. On aura bientôt les Excellents aux trousses, alors vaudrait mieux se grouiller. Suivez moi. La voiture est pas loin.

Tous se mirent en route. Les larmes de Mandy roulèrent, sans bruit. Sa meilleure amie, une traîtresse ? Ça lui paraissaint inconcevable. Même la tape sur l'épaule de Zecut et les sourires désolés de Linx et Salulégik ne lui remontèrent pas le moral.

Ils coururent, le plus vite possible, jusqu'au van. C'était une drôle de troupe, trois adultes, un panda, un chien et trois adolescents. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, qui, pourtant grand, n'était clairement pas conçu pour accueillir autant de monde. Bref, tout le monde réussit à peu près à s'installer. Burt prit le volant et mit le contact.

« Et on va où ? Demanda Grégoire.

-Aucune idée. Loin d'ici, ça vous va ? »

Tout le monde acquiesa vigoureusement. Partir loin, le plus loin possible...Après quelques minutes de route, tout le monde tomba dans un profond sommeil, alors que la pression retombait petit à petit.

Sauf Burt. Ils étaient sortis de Roston. Bien. Et ensuite ? Qu'allaient ils faire ? Les mots de Danaé lui revinrent en mémoire. _Reprendre leurs vidéos peinards pendant que le monde agonise ?_ Danaé...elle lui manquait. C'était la seule de ses amies qui ne le considérait pas comme un indécrottable trouillard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste là bas.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Salulégik, qui était assis sur la large banquette avant à côté de lui, inspectait la blessure de Linx, qui dormait. L'adolescent retint un sourire.

« A quoi tu joues ?

-Shht. S'il se réveille, je suis foutu. Murmura le jeune homme en nettoyant la plaie comme il pouvait avec un fond de bouteille d'eau.

-J'ai du mal à imaginer que vous vous étiez jamais rencontrés avant...

-Tu sais c'est pas parce qu'on fait le même métier qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, hein. Fit remarquer Salulégik sans quitter la blessure des yeux Mais ce sont des types bien.

-Même Linx ? Il a pas l'air de...enfin de t'apprécier beaucoup.

-Même. La Star s'efforçait de garder son sérieux, mais Burt voyait qu'il avait du mal. Il joue les emmerdeurs de première, mais il a plus que montré qu'on pouvait compter sur lui. (Il désigna la blessure) Il s'est pris une balle en voulant nous aider. Ça me suffit. Pas toi ?

-Si. Si tu le dis... »

Le vidéaste entoura le bras de Linx avec un tee shirt trouvé dans le sac de Gaëlis pour stopper l'hémorragie.

« Bon. Ça a pas l'air trop grave. Je peux pas faire mieux de toute façon. J'y connais rien en infirmerie moi, je suis juste fan de la web-série _Docteur H_. »

Burt retint un rire.

« J'ai même pas eu le temps de vous remercier.

-De rien, répondit machinalement l'adolescent. C'est normal.

-Ben...justement non, c'est pas normal. Vous avez pris je ne sais combien de risques pour nous tirer de là alors que je vous ai jamais rencontré de ma vie. Je sais que c'est Maestro et Grégoire qui vous ont demandé de l'aide mais...t'as quand même risqué ta vie et celle de tes potes pour deux animaux et trois cons comme nous. Je pige pas.

-C'est pas moi qui ai pris la tête des opérations, rectifia le conducteur. C'est Danaé et Gaëlis. Moi je suis le trouillard de service.

-Permets moi de te dire que ça se voit pas. »

Burt et la Star se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était Linx.

« Euh...Merci. Pour répondre à la question...je sais pas. On avait que ça comme option. Nos familles ont disparues. Nos profs et nos autres amis aussi...Hé ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait squatter chez vos parents ?

-Ils vivent en Amérique, répondit Salulégik.

-Cette question ne me concerne pas, dit Linx, le visage dur.

-Ah bon pourq...Oh. Désolé. Je disais ça comme ça. »

Linx haussa les épaules et se renferma sur lui même. Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre. « _Imbécile. Tu pouvais pas la fermer ?_ ». Le silence pesant retomba dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que Linx se redresse.

« Arrête toi. Mets toi sur le bas côté de la route, là. Discute pas. »

Intrigué, Burt obéit. La Star sortit, fit le tour, et ordonna au jeune homme de l'imiter d'un signe de tête. Puis il prit le volant.

« Monte ! On a pas toute la nuit. Je sais où on peut se planquer.

-A Madrox ? Hasarda le jeune homme en refermant la portière, perdu.

-Nan. Trop risqué. J'ai beaucoup mieux que ça. »

Salulégik regarda Burt et Linx, sans savoir comment réagir à ce brusque changement de comportement. Linx démarra et fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Un sourire.

**Note de l'auteur** : merci pour vos rewiews, c'est un plaisir :D A bientôt pour la suite, Phi.


	9. En scène

**Chapitre 9 : En scène**

_Prison de Roston, 1 octobre 2014._

Danaé entra dans une sorte de bureau, très luxueux. Junia lui désigna un fauteuil de cuir et elle s'y assit. La femme s'installa dans un autre fauteuil, face à elle. Un large bureau acajou les séparait.

« Maintenant chère Daphné...

-Danaé.

-C'est ça. Danaé. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu tenais tant à entrer par cette porte de service. Et où sont tes complices. »

La jeune fille hésita. Elle avait l'impression de rejouer une scène codifiée, presque grotesque. La méchante qui fait son discours révélant ses plans diaboliques et elle, la gentille, qui refusait de passer aux aveux. Comme si la scène était écrite par quelqu'un en panne d'imagination.

« Je n'ai pas de complices, dit elle très fermement. Seulement Mandy. »

Elle soutint son regard. Elle aussi pouvait bluffer.

« Je te le répète, Danaé : tu mens vraiment mal. Tu as dit que tu allais m'aider. Tu veux que ta copine reste en vie, pas vrai ? Tu veux libérer tes idoles chauves ? Alors mets y un peu du tien, sinon ça risque de nous prendre la journée, la brusqua Junia.

-J'ai dit que je ferai ce que vous me direz de faire. Pas que j'allais vous expliquer mes plans ou dénoncer des pseudos-complices.

-Arrête de jouer sur les mots.

-J'ai une tête à vouloir jouer ?

-Où sont ils ?! Hurla la maire, perdant son sang-froid. »

Danaé resta de marbre.

« Mais tu réponds ?! Insista t-elle. Où sont tes complices ?!

-Ma...dame la maire...dit un Excellent à la porte. Quatre prisonniers...Zecut Taniel, Linx Breuton, Salulégik Hathieu et la jeune fille...Ils se sont évadés. »

.

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le monde..._

Zecut ouvrit les yeux et bâilla. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était. Roston. La voiture des gamins. Sur la route, voilà, c'est ça, ils étaient en route vers...

« Mais on est où là ? Demanda Gaëlis, à peine réveillé lui aussi. »

Zecut s'étira et grimaça en effleurant son œil encore gonflé. Il ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture. Ses deux « collègues », Burt, Maestro Panda et Grégoire étaient déjà dehors, en pleine discussion. Le chien beige rejoignit son maître et s'écria :

« Salut boss. Hé tu vas pas le croire ! Devine où ton meilleur pote Linx nous a amené !

-C'est pas mon meilleur pote. Marmonna la Star. Ma langue au chat.

-Un studio ! Il a rien trouvé de mieux qu'un plateau de cinéma complètement vide ! »

.

Danaé luttait de toutes ses forces pour garder un visage neutre. Ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient tous libres. Enfin, tous sauf elle.

Junia avait convoqué tous les Excellents présents dans la prison, c'est à dire quelques centaines de petits humanoïdes tous identiques, ce qui était la chose la plus flippante que la jeune fille ait vu de toute sa courte vie.

« J'ai horreur de perdre mon temps, grinça Junia. Alors Danaé, tu vas me permettre d'en gagner, du temps, en me disant immédiatement où est passé tout ce petit monde.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'adolescente très sincèrement. Mais si vous avez un tout petit peu de patience, ils vont revenir très vite...»

« Ah ! Tu crois qu'ils vont venir te chercher ? Tu crois peut être que tu comptes pour eux, qu'ils vont reprendre tous ces risques pour toi ? Tu es trop naïve. L'amour, la loyauté, ça va bien deux minutes. Face au danger, au vrai danger, c'est chacun pour sa pomme. Je suis _navrée_ que tu l'apprennes à tes dépens.

-Je suis navrée que vous n'ayez jamais eu de vrais amis, rétorqua Danaé, blême.

-Agent 45G au rapport, madame ! Scanda un Excellent au garde-à-vous. Nulle trace des évadés dans Roston, mais nous avons repéré des traces de pneus sur la route. Nous ignorons si ce sont eux qui les ont faites. J'ai envoyé une équipe sur cette piste et l'autre fouiller Madrox.

-Je vous préviens : si vous ne les trouvez pas, c'est vous que j'exécute. »

L'humanoïde garda un visage parfaitement neutre. Danaé, que Junia refusait de quitter par peur qu'elle s'échappe, se recroquevilla. Déchirée entre sa loyauté envers ses amis et le doute. Et si, effectivement, ils ne revenaient pas la chercher ? Le tyran se tourna vers elle, avec un regard qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Très bien. Agent ? Menottez cette jeune fille. »

.

Linx appuya sur quelques touches et éteignit l'ordinateur. Ils étaient dans une sorte de gigantesque hangar en pré-fabriqué, qui contenait des caméras, des rails, des fonds verts, des ordinateurs et autres technologies indispensables aux tournages. Visiblement, tous les membres de l'équipe technique s'étaient enfuis à la seconde où ils avaient appris que leur métier était devenu illégal.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Linx, dit Burt, parce que personnellement je comprends rien du tout. »

La Star marqua un temps avant de répondre, les yeux rivés sur les écrans. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les studios, il s'était précipité sur les ordinateurs et les caméras, concentré comme jamais, et avait pris la tête des opérations en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre « Faites moi confiance. ».

« Face à une armée de robots, on peut rien faire avec nos petits bras. Expliqua t-il. Mais si tu me donnes un ordinateur, je peux réussir à m'infiltrer dans ses dossiers. Y a bien des codes ou des documents sensibles qui pourraient nous aider à sortir de ce merdier. Ce qu'il faut, c'est faire planter son système. Avec tout le matos qu'on a ici, ça devrait pas être si compliqué... »

C'était sans doute la plus longue tirade de sa vie. Il y eut un long silence alors que tout le monde prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« En gros, tu comptes sauver le monde avec mon chien et un ordi. Résuma Zecut, dont on ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux ou non. C'est... rassurant.

-Je ne suis pas TON chien, répliqua Grégoire, vexé.

-En attendant c'est moi qui payes ta bouffe. Bref, c'est pas le sujet. »

Il se leva et alluma un autre ordinateur.

« Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée Linx, dit il en tapant à toute vitesse sur son clavier. »

**Ndla** : Pardonnez cette absence, mon ordi a planté :-/ J'assume tout à fait mes faux noms tout pourris ^^ A bientôt pour la suite, Phi.


End file.
